Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a door holding device for a vehicle which prevents a door from being opened in the event of a side collision of a vehicle.
Description of Related Art
In general, vehicles are equipped with doors, door handles are mounted on the outer sides of the doors, and the doors are opened/closed by door latches operated by handle cables, which operate when the door handles are operated from the outside.
According to those doors, as shown in FIG. 1, in the event of a side collision of a vehicle, a door handle 2 tends to remain where it is whereas the vehicle 4 rapidly moves in the opposite direction 6 by impact, such that the door handle is moved in the pulling direction, which is its operation direction. Accordingly, since the handle is moved over a predetermined amount in the pulling direction by the movement of the vehicle due to a collision, when the door is not locked, the door opens and a safety accident may occur.
Generally, in most cases, a locking mechanism is applied to a door handle and the door handle is prevented from being opened by the principle of inertia during a collision of a vehicle.
According to the handle locking manner, when the door handle operates along the normal track, the operation of the door handle is restricted by the lock which stops it from moving. However, there is a problem in that the door handle deviates from the normal operation track due to deformation of the door panel by impact due to a side collision of a vehicle, such that the locking effect cannot be performed securely or safely.
Therefore, there is a need of a technology that can ensure reliability and stability against a collision of a vehicle by implementing a door lock structure in a side collision of a vehicle.
The matters described as the related art have been provided only for facilitating the understanding of the background of the present invention and should not be construed as acknowledging them as the prior art already known to those skilled in the art.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.